Olvidar para recordar
by Neska Cullen
Summary: "No recuerdo absolutamente nada, todo en mi pasado es borroso y no puedo identificar nada... Lo más lejano que recuerdo es ese par de ojos verdes que fue lo primero que vi cuando desperté." Rated: M por posibles futuros lemons...
1. Capitulo 01

***** Olvidar para recordar *****

*** Disclaimer ***

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de la gran S. Meyer – pero la historia me pertenece, así que queda prohibida su copia parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.**

*** Sumary ***

** "No recuerdo absolutamente nada, todo en mi pasado es borroso y no puedo identificar nada... Lo más lejano que recuerdo es ese par de ojos verdes que fue lo primero que vi cuando desperté."**

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA<strong>

No puede ser cierto, Jacob no me pudo hacer esto, pero ¿qué estoy diciendo? si yo misma lo vi con mis propios ojos y pensar cuantas veces lo habrían hecho sin que yo siquiera lo imaginara y que de haberse realizado la dichosa cena yo seguiría haciendo el papel de estúpida delante de ellos, esa cena...

****Flashbacks****

- Está bien… Si, no se preocupe… claro, yo entiendo… para cuando usted guste podemos reprogramarla… hasta luego – dijo mi jefa a la vez que colgaba el teléfono y tenia el seño fruncido.

- ¿Qué ocurre Carmen? – preguntó Rosalie con gran interés.

- Al señor Vulturi se le presentó un inconveniente de último momento y no podrá acompañarnos esta noche, así que la cena de negocios queda pospuesta hasta nuevo aviso. Pueden retirarse, nos vemos el lunes – sin decir mas salio de la sala de juntas.

- Bueno, mejor nos vamos antes de que empiece a lanzar las cosas contra las paredes – dijo Rosalie.

- ¿Por qué haría eso? – pregunté Mike, siempre tan despistado.

- Este negocio es muy importante para la compañía, ya estaba todo casi listo y ahora quien sabe para cuando se reprogramara esta cena – le aclare yo – pero será mejor que le hagamos caso a Rosalie y nos vallamos.

- Cierto, adiós chicas – Se despidió

- Nos vemos el lunes – le respondimos nosotras.

Pase por mi oficina buscando mi bolso y mi abrigo, cuando salí Rosalie me esperaba en el ascensor.

- Y ahora que se cancelo la cena ¿qué vas hacer esta noche? – me preguntó mi amiga.

- Creo que iré a la oficina de Jake, cuando le dije que tenía una cena de negocio, él me dijo que iba aprovechar para adelantar un poco de trabajo, pero como ahora o hay cena pienso sorprenderlo y secuestrarlo – dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

- Bueno, suerte con eso – dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

- Gracias, nos vemos, cuídate – dije antes de subir a mi coche y dirigirme a la oficina de mi querido novio.

Cuando llegue al edificio, el vigilante me preguntó a que piso me dirigía, como no estaba segura le pregunte si sabía cual era la oficina de Jacob, me confirmo que todavía estaba en el edificio, me dijo cual era el piso y me dejó subir, al parecer quedaban varias personas en el edificio y por extraño que parezca esta era la primera vez que venía a buscar a Jacob a su oficina y nunca me pasó por la cabeza que podría ser la última.

Bajé del ascensor y me dirigí a la oficina que me había indicado el vigilante, extrañamente este piso se encontraba vacío, pero me pareció escuchar ruidos provenientes de esa oficina. Toqué la puerta suavemente pero nadie contestó así que abrí la puerta poco a poco y me llevé una gran, pero para nada grata, sorpresa.

Jacob se encontraba sentado en una silla sin camisa y una mujer desnuda estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, mientras ambos gemían.

- ¡JACOB! – grité con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando.

- ¡Bella! – Dijo parándose rápidamente de la silla – ¿qué hace aquí?

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? – las lágrimas traidoras habían empezado a caer por mis mejillas, no quería que me viera así, destruida, por su culpa.

- Bella, déjame explicarte – dijo mientras se abrochaba el pantalón, mientras permanecía sin camisa.

- No me expliques nada, no te quiero ver más nunca Jacob Black, ¡te odio!

Salí de la oficina y del edificio sin mirar atrás, no quería verlo nunca mas, subí a mi coche y arranque a toda velocidad.

****Fin del Flashbacks****

Y aquí estoy, sintiéndome la persona mas estúpida del mundo conduciendo mi coche a más de 160 Km/h y sin un rumbo fijo a donde ir. No quería llegar a mi departamento, eso me traería muchos recuerdos de Jacob y no creo que pueda soportarlo, mi teléfono volvió a sonar, sabía que era la persona que menos quería escuchar en este momento así que tomé el teléfono para apagarlo, pero ver su nombre y su foto en la pantalla hizo que los ojos se me llenaran de lagrimas nuevamente y luego todo pasó muy rápido.

Lo siguiente que vi fueron las luces de un coche que venía en sentido contrario, tomé el volante con las dos manos, soltando el celular el cual no se donde cayó, ambos autos derraparon en la carretera buscando esquivarse el uno al otro. Sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<br>**

**Hola chicas! Otra vez yo, esta vez con una nueva historia... me gustaría que me dejaran sus comentarios para ver que opinan y si deberia continuarla... Esta vez será una historia mas romantica entre nuestros personajes favoritos.**

**El segundo capítulo será un POV Edward, ¿a ver si adivinan con quien casi choca Bella? Bueno, eso lo descubriran en el próximo capítulo... de verdad espero que les guste...**

**Por ultimo, pero no menos importante, les quiero agradecer como siempre a todas las chicas que agregan mis historias en sus favoritos y en sus alertas; en especial a: Anabella Falivene, ginneth, yoya11, Arita Cullen 06, lady blue vampire, Regina G Pattz, Majo Wayland C.R. Cullen... por lor comentarios que me dejaron en "Me hipnotizas"... para quienes no la han leido las invito hacerlo, sin mas me despido.**

**Nos leemos luego, Besitos**

**Atte. Neska Cullen.**


	2. Capitulo 02

****Olvidar para recordar****

*** Disclaimer ***

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de la gran S. Meyer – pero la historia me pertenece, así que queda prohibida su copia parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.**

*** Sumary ***

** "No recuerdo absolutamente nada, todo en mi pasado es borroso y no puedo identificar nada... Lo más lejano que recuerdo es ese par de ojos verdes que fue lo primero que vi cuando desperté."**

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD<strong>

Estaba muy cansado, esa reunión hasta tarde me había dejado exhausto, quería llegar a casa, darme un baño y acostarme a dormir hasta mañana.

Salí de la oficina, me despedí de Jessica, mi secretaria y me dirigí hasta el estacionamiento. Cuando estuve dentro del carro, lo encendí y coloque un poco de música suave para relajarme hasta llegar a mi casa

Iba manejando por los calles de la ciudad a una velocidad relativamente alta, mientras tarareaba la música que estaba escuchando, pero sin quitar en ningún momento la vista de la carretera, cuando de pronto luego de doblar en una curva vi un coche que venía en sentido contrario hacia mí, tuve que girar bruscamente el volante para evitar chocar con el otro coche. Sentí un fuerte dolor en el cuello debido al movimiento del coche y que cuando frené mi cabeza rebotó contra el asiento

El dolor me dejó un poco aturdido, cuando me sentí un poco mejor solté mi cinturón y bajé del auto para ver como estaba el otro conductor. Me giré para ver el otro coche me di cuenta que se había estampado contra un árbol, definitivamente le había ido peor que a mi.

Al ver que nadie salía del otro coche, fui hacía el auto lo mas rápido que el dolor en el cuello me permitía, abrí la puerta del conductor y vi a una chica de cabello marrón con la cabeza contra el volante.

No estaba seguro de que hacer, sabía que no debía moverla pero no podía dejarla ahí, tomé mi celular y llamé a mi padre, afortunadamente todavía estaba en el hospital, le expliqué donde estaba y me dijo que enviaría una ambulancia y que él nos estaría esperando en el hospital con todo preparado para intervenir a la chica.

Mientras llegaba la ambulancia, intente tomarle el pulso a la chica, se sentía un poco lento y seguía botando mucha sangre, al cabo de unos minutos llegó la ambulancia.

Observé como los paramédicos la atendían y la subían a la ambulancia para llevarla al hospital, cuando tomé su cartera vi un celular tirado en el suelo, también lo tomé quizás me pudiera dar información sobre ella, agarré las llaves y cerré el coche, después lo mandaría a buscar, probablemente con una grúa, porque dudaba que funcionara por si solo. Luego subí a mi auto y seguí a la ambulancia hasta el hospital donde mi padre nos esperaba en la entrada. Estacione el coche y baje para hablar con él. Ordenó que la llevaran a emergencia, mientras se giraba para verme.

- Edward, ¿qué pasó? – preguntó preocupado.

- No lo se papá, iba manejando y de repente vi las luces del otro coche frente a mi, me cegaron e intenté esquivar el coche, cuando frené y salí a ver el otro coche estaba estampado contra un árbol, tenía la cabeza contra el volante y estaba botando mucha sangre, fue ahí cuando te llamé – dije todo muy rápido y dudaba que mi papá lo hubiera entendido todo bien.

- ¿Tú como te encuentras?

- Bien, solo tengo un dolor en el cuello – dije mientras pasaba mi mano por esa parte de mi cuerpo. – al parecer ella se llevo la pero parte.

- Bueno, ve a observación para que te revisen, probablemente te deban colocar un collarín, te revisaría yo mismo pero debo ver como esta la chica.

- Esta bien papá, no te preocupes. Estoy bien, pero por favor mantenme informado de cómo está ella.

Fui a observación y en efecto, como dijo mi padre, me pusieron un collarín, me molestaba tenerlo puesto pero creo que pudo haber sido peor, solo debía llevarlo hasta mañana como medida de precaución, si mañana en la tarde no mostraba ningún inconveniente, me lo quitarían y solo me colocarían unos relajantes musculares.

Luego fui a la sala de espera a ver si papá tenía alguna noticia sobre la chica, realmente estaba muy preocupado por ella, mientras esperábamos a la ambulancia había perdido mucho sangre. Cuando Carlisle salió me levanté para hablar con él.

- Papá, ¿cómo está la chica? – me sorprendía lo preocupado que estaba por alguien de quien ni siquiera sabía el nombre.

- Tranquilo Edward, se encuentra estable, un colega fue quien la atendió porque en ese momento yo tuve que atender otro inconveniente de el hospital, pero ya me dijo que tuvieron que hacerle una transfusión de sangre, tomarle algunos puntos en la frente y ahora estamos esperando a que despierte, apenas lo haga seré yo quien me haga cargo de ella – esas palabras me tranquilizaron un poco – ¿Edward tu conoces a esa chica? – esa pregunta me extrañó.

- No papá ¿Por qué?

- Es que necesitamos su información para llenar su historial y pensé que tú podrías saber algo.

- No se nada sobre ella pero tomé su cartera de su auto cuando la trajeron y ahora está en mi coche, quizás allí tenga alguna identificación.

- Posiblemente, ¿podrías buscarla para revisar?

- Claro, ya regreso.

Me dirigí a mi coche, me senté en el asiento del piloto y tomé su cartera. Cuando la abrí, lo primero que vi fue su teléfono, decidí revisar a ver si tenía el número de algún familiar o sino tal vez revisar el número de la última llamada recibida y avisarle acerca de su accidente, en alguna parte alguien debería estar preocupado por ella, era viernes por la noche y estaba literalmente desaparecida.

Al ver su teléfono me di cuenta que estaba apagado, al intentar prenderlo, le pantalla parpadeo y me pidió una clave de acceso, no tenía la menor idea de cual podría ser, sin esa clave no podría hacer nada, ni siquiera contestar las llamadas recibidas, así que lo apagué de nuevo y seguí buscando.

Cuando busqué en su cartera conseguí un monedero donde se encontraba su identificación, al ver la foto me di cuenta que era una chica muy linda, me asombró darme cuenta que su cara se me hacia muy familiar, pero todas la piezas cayeron en su lugar cuando leí su nombre "Isabella Swan" ese nombre me llevó a otra época, una época en la que yo había sido la persona mas feliz del mundo, pero de nuevo volví a la realidad, no podía ser Bella, esa chica no podía ser mi Bella, aunque en la foto podía observar esos ojos chocolate que siempre me volvieron loco. Debía averiguar si era ella, así que metí las cosas en su cartera y salí del coche.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**Hola chicas! Estoy de vuelta. No tienen idea de lo feliz que estoy por cada uno de sus comentarios, solo les puedo decir GRACIASSSSSS..!**

**Para aquellas que esperaban el POV Edward, aquí está… ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Quiero agradecerle a todas aquellas que han incluido esta historia entre sus favoritos y como siempre le agradezco especialmente a: Arita Cullen 06, Anabella Falivene, LORENITA, danii Pattz, Majo Wayland C.R. Cullen, aloe96, luver06, sandra32321, por dejarme sus comentarios en el primer capitulo.**

**Por ultimo quiero comentarle que en mi perfil podrán encontrar las portadas de todas mis historias… Las invito a verlas y que me comenten que les parece…**

**Ahora si me despido, de verdad espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Nos leemos pronto. Besitos**

**Atte. Neska Cullen -Ѽ-**


	3. Capitulo 03

****Olvidar para recordar****

*** Disclaimer ***

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de la gran S. Meyer – pero la historia me pertenece, así que queda prohibida su copia parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.**

*** Sumary ***

** "No recuerdo absolutamente nada, todo en mi pasado es borroso y no puedo identificar nada... Lo más lejano que recuerdo es ese par de ojos verdes que fue lo primero que vi cuando desperté."**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas, ¿cómo están? Acá estoy con un nuevo capitulo. Espero les guste…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD<strong>

Luego de meter las cosas de la chica en su cartera, salí del coche para dirigirme nuevamente al interior del hospital. No vi a mi padre al entrar, así que fui a la recepción para averiguar cual era el cuarto en el que se encontraba la chica, debía saber si era Bella.

- Buenas noches señorita, ¿me podría informar en que habitación se encuentra la señorita que acaban de traer en una ambulancia y que está siendo atendida por el doctor Cullen?

- ¿Es usted familiar de la paciente? Si no, me temo que no puedo suministrarle esa información.

- Si, yo soy… soy su novio.

La recepcionista me observó un poco extrañada, supongo que por ver el collarín en mi cuello, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

- La paciente se encuentra en el cuarto piso, en la habitación 403.

- Muchas gracias.

Subí al ascensor y luego fui a la habitación que me había dicho la recepcionista. Cuando me encontré frente a su puerta, mi corazón empezó a bombear mas rápido, estaba muy nervioso por saber si se trataba de Bella, ¿qué iba si era ella? ya han pasado muchos años desde la ultima vez que la vi, tal vez me odiara, pero iba a sufrir mucho si era otra chica la que estaba en esa habitación, solo había una forma de averiguar si se trataba de mi Bella. Abrí la puerta y entre lentamente, deje la cartera en la mesa y me acerque hasta ella.

Se veía tan hermosa, a pesar es estar conectada a todos esos cables y de tener su frente cubierta con una venda debido al golpe que se había dado contra el volante. Pero igual pude reconocerla, su piel pálida, las facciones de su rostro, su cabello marrón, esos hermosos labios de los cuales nunca pude estar mucho tiempo separado, era ella, era mi hermosa Bella, no pude evitar pasar mi mano por su mejilla, seguía igual de suave a como la recordaba, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

- Adelante – dije mientras me alejaba un poco de Bella y limpiaba con el dorso de mi mano una lágrima que acababa de salir de mis ojos.

- Buenas noches, soy el doctor Cullen – dijo mi padre, no me había reconocido al entrar a la habitación porque venía con la mirada fija en unos papeles – me informaron que había llegado un familiar de la… ¿Edward? – dijo apenas levantó la mirada y me observó junto a la cama.

- Hola papá.

- Edward ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está el novio de la chica? – dijo viendo a su alrededor.

- Soy yo – soy yo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

- ¿Cómo que eres tu? Edward, explícame que está pasando.

- Tuve que decir que era su novio para que me dejaran pasar, lo que sucede es que ya se quien es ella y no pienso dejarla sola – pude ver la confusión en su cara luego de escuchar mis palabras – Papá, esta chica es Bella.

- ¿Bella? ¿La chica que fue tu novia en el instituto?

- La misma – mi único y gran amor, dije en mi interior, mientras me giraba a verla de nuevo.

- Pero hijo, ¿cómo estas tan seguro que es ella?

- Lo se, la reconozco, es su cara, su cabello y aparte su identificación me lo confirma.

- Pero ahora que sabemos que es ella, debemos informarle a alguien que se encuentra aquí.

- Es verdad, pero no se a quien, no puedo usar su teléfono porque me pide una clave para acceder.

Mi padre se quedó pensativo – Bueno en ese caso tendremos que informar a la policía – eso a mi me parecía un poco extremista.

- Eh, porque mejor no esperamos a que Bella despierte y ella nos diga todo lo que necesitamos saber, además no la pienso dejar sola ni un minuto.

- No lo se, Edward.

- Por favor papá, deja que me quede – si me decía que no podía, era capaz de escabullirme en la madrugada hasta su habitación, como lo llegué a hacer algunas veces cuando todavía vivíamos en Forks.

- Está bien, quédate esta noche y mañana veremos que hacer con ella.

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo mas crees que valla a estar inconsciente?

- Eso todavía no lo sabemos, pero pueden ser unos días más.

- He decidido hacerme cargo de los gastos.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora, voy a llamar a tu madre para que no se preocupe, regreso mas tarde para revisarla, si notas algo extraño me llamas, recuerda que se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

- Está bien, no te preocupes. – Carlisle salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta mientras yo acercaba una silla a la cama, para estar más cerca de Bella.

Tomé su mano y la lleve a mis labios, no podía creer que Bella estuviera aquí junto a mi. Todavía no olvido el día que le dije que me tenía que ir. Fue el día más triste de mi vida.

A mi padre lo habían transferido de hospital y debíamos dejar el pueblo, Bella y yo sufrimos mucho por esa decisión, nos conocíamos desde niños, cuando ella iba a pasar los veranos con su padre, cuando tenía quince años se mudó con él, en su fiesta de dieciséis bailé el vals con ella y luego no pude evitar besarla y pedirle que fuera mi novia.

Desde ese día estuvimos juntos hasta poco después que cumplí diecinueve años, que fue cuando mi familia y yo nos mudamos. Y ahora la tenía aquí frente a mi, mas hermosas que nunca, aunque su cara había cambiado un poco todavía seguía siendo ella, mi Bella.

No se me ocurría nadie a quien pudiera llamar para avisarle acerca del accidente de Bella. Dos años después de que dejáramos Forks, nos enteramos de que el Jefe Swan había muerto, me molestó no estar junto a Bella en ese momento tan doloroso para ella. Por otra parte encontrar a Renne era más difícil, recuerdo que se la pasaba viajando todo el tiempo, así que por los momentos solo quedaba esperar a que ella despertara.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ya saben un poco mas sobre de donde conoce Edward a Bella, Porfa dejenme sus review para ver que les pareció el capitulo y me digan sus opiniones acerca de que creen que pasará ahora… <strong>

**Quiero****agradecerle****a****todas****las****que****han****agregado****mis****historias****a****sus****favoritos,****alertas****y****me****han****dejado****sus****comentarios,****gracias****a:** **KateCullen18,****Majo****Wayland****C.R.****Cullen,****Clara-Catorce, ****luver06,**** y ****también**** a: ****LORENITA, ****danii****Pattz y**** Jane ****que**** como ****no ****tienen ****cuenta**** no ****puedo**** agradecerles ****por ****privado.. ****De ****verdad**** muchas**** gracias ****chicas, ****espero**** que ****les ****haya ****gustado ****el ****capitulo.**

**Nos leemos prontito, Besitos…**

**Atte. Neska Cullen -Ѽ-**


	4. Capitulo 04

****Olvidar para recordar ****

* * *

><p><strong>* Disclaimer *<strong>

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de la gran S. Meyer – pero la historia me pertenece, así que queda prohibida su copia parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.**

* * *

><p><strong>* Sumary *<strong>

** "No recuerdo absolutamente nada, todo en mi pasado es borroso y no puedo identificar nada... Lo más lejano que recuerdo es ese par de ojos verdes que fue lo primero que vi cuando desperté."**

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD<strong>

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar sacándome de mis recuerdos, vi la hora y era más de medianoche, ¿quién podría ser? El número era de mi casa.

- ¿Bueno?

- ¿Edward, es cierto? – Era Alice, su voz se escuchaba como si estuviera llorando – ¿es cierto que Bella está en el hospital? – había olvidado que ellas eran muy buenas amigas en el pasado.

- Si Alice, ella está aquí a mi lado.

- ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo está?

- Tuvimos un accidente automovilístico, casi chocamos el uno con el otro, ella está estable pero sigue inconsciente – escuche como suspiraba de alivio.

- Bueno, eso me tranquiliza un poco, ¿te vas a quedar ahí lo que queda de noche?

- Si, me quedare junto a ella el tiempo que sea necesario

- Está bien, entonces nos vemos mañana temprano, te llevare ropa y algo de comer. Intenta descansar un poco, hermanito.

- Gracias Alice, hasta mañana.

- Adiós Edward – se despidió para luego colgar.

Luego de la llamada de Alice, mi padre vino a revisar a Bella.

- hola hijo como estas? Sigues pensando quedare oda la noche a su lado? - me preguntó mientras la revisaba

- Si papá, como la encuentras?

- Sigue igual hijo, está estable pero todo parece indicar que todavía faltan algunos días para que despierte, por eso e digo que puedes iré a casa a descansar y regresas mañana.

- No papa, ya decidí me voy a quedar con Bella hasta que despierte.

- De acuerdo hijo, por la mañana pasaré para revisarla de nuevo.

- Esta bien, papa. Buenas noches.

Después que mi padre se fue estaba un poco más tranquilo así que intente dormir un poco.

Lo próximo que recuerdo son unas voces lejanas que se iban acercando.

- ¡No me empujes! – se escuchaba un susurro es cual era un poco alto como para denominarse un susurro.

- Bueno, pero camina – dijo otra voz más chillona.

- Para tu información, mover un pie y luego el otro se conoce como caminar y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

- Baja la voz, que lo vas a despertar.

- Ya me despertaron – intervine en la tonta discusión de mis hermanos mientras me levantaba del sillón.

- Lo siento hermano, ¿cómo estás? ¿Por qué tienes eso? – dijo Alice alarmada, mientras se acercaba para saludarme, me di cuenta que se refería al collarín.

- Estoy bien Alice, solo me lo pusieron por precaución, pero me siento bien y creo que hoy mismo me lo quitan.

- ¿Cómo sigue Bella? – dijo acercándose a la cama.

- Creo que sigue igual, todavía papá no la ha venido a revisarla hoy, hola Emmett – dije girándome hacia mi hermano, el cual también se encontraba junto a la cama.

- Hola Edward ¡No puedo creerlo! – dijo viendo a Bella.

- ¿Qué pasa Emmett? – preguntó Alice preocupada.

- Bella sigue igualita, solo le falta un poco de sonrojo en las mejillas y es la misma.

- Que tonto eres Emmett, toma Edward te traje ropa limpia para que te cambies.

- Gracias Alice – agarre el bolso que me ofrecía y entre al baño, luego de asearme un poco, los chicos me dijeron que se quedarían un rato con Bella, que fuera a comer algo.

Aprovechando que mis hermanos estaban en la habitación con Bella, fui para que revisaran si el accidente había ocasionado algún problema en mi cuello, viendo que no había sido así me quitaron el collarín y solo me recetaron un relajante muscular. Pasé por la farmacia del hospital para comprarlo y luego fui al cafetín del hospital, cuando regrese, mi papá iba saliendo de la habitación y me dijo que debíamos tener paciencia y esperar a que despertara pero que podíamos estar tranquilos ya que se encontraba estable.

Así estuvimos un par de días más, solo me separaba de ella para ir a la casa, bañarme, comer algo y regresar al hospital, en esos momentos alguno de mis hermanos o mi madre se quedaba con ella, aunque en algunos casos me llamaran paranoico no quería que estuviera sola cuando despertara desconcertada por no saber donde estaba o que había pasado. También aproveche para tomarme unas vacaciones en el trabajo, rara vez las tomaba, me tranquilizaba el hecho de que acabáramos de finalizar uno de los principales proyectos y por lo tanto, las cosas en la oficina estuvieran relajadas, porque en este momento Bella era lo que más me importaba y quería estar junto a ella cada segundo del día.

Estaba sentado junto a su cama, con su mano entre las mías, ya le habían desconectado de los aparatos, la herida en su frente casi no se notaba. Mientras miraba un juego en la televisión sentí una presión en mi mano, me giré para observar a Bella y vi como fruncía el ceño, me levanté hasta acercarme más a ella para ver como poco a poco abría sus hermosos ojos, se me quedó viendo fijamente, cuando vi sus hermosos ojos de nuevo mi corazón se aceleró por la esperanza de que tal vez me recordara.

- Hola Bella, que bueno que despertaste – le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo con el seño fruncido y un tono de confusión en su voz.

* * *

><p><strong>FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!<strong>

**Hola chicas, estuve dos semanas de viaje y por eso no pude actualizar, pero aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo… quiero agradecerle como siempre a todas aquellas hermosas chicas que me han dejado sus comentarios, tanto en esta historia como en "Milagro Navideño".**

**Me despido, espero que les guste el capi y me dejen sus comentarios…**

**Nos leemos prontito… besos…**

**Atte. Neska Cullen -Ѽ-**


	5. Capitulo 05

****Olvidar para recordar ****

*** Disclaimer ***

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de la gran S. Meyer – pero la historia me pertenece, así que queda prohibida su copia parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.**

* * *

><p><strong>* Sumary *<strong>

** "No recuerdo absolutamente nada, todo en mi pasado es borroso y no puedo identificar nada... Lo más lejano que recuerdo es ese par de ojos verdes que fue lo primero que vi cuando desperté."**

* * *

><p><strong>N.A. <strong>Hola chicas.! Primero que nada perdón por la tardanza… (Abajo las explicaciones) Espero les guste el capitulo… Nos leemos abajo… Besitos…

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD<strong>

Al escuchar sus palabras sentí una punzada de tristeza, tal vez me había hecho tontas ilusiones, quizás ella había preferido olvidarme y no la culpaba por hacerlo, luego de que dejáramos Forks me había enterado que Bella lo había pasado muy mal. No sabía que responderle, no podía llegar después de tantos años y solo decirle: "Hey volví, ahora todo va a estar bien entre nosotros", sin embargo antes de que me siguiera quebrando el cerebro en busca de una respuesta, ella hizo otra pregunta.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me pasó? – se estaba empezando a alterar.

- Tranquila Bella, tuviste un accidente, ¿recuerdas? – le dije colocando mis manos en sus hombros.

- No, no lo recuerdo.

- Estuviste algunos días inconsciente pero ahora que despertaste todo está bien – dije con una sonrisa para intentar calmarla – llamare al doctor para que te revise y necesito que me digas el número telefónico de alguien para avisarle que estas aquí ¿a quien puedo llamar?

- No lo se – Bella se veía aturdida.

- Tranquila – me levanté hasta donde estaba su bolso para tomar su teléfono, luego de tomarlo me volví acercar hasta la cama para entregárselo – seguro que aquí tienes el número de alguien, solo necesitas introducir la clave de acceso.

Tomó el teléfono viéndolo con el seño fruncido, eso me confundió, ¿acaso no era suyo? – ¿No quieres que llame a nadie?

- No se – su respiración se estaba volviendo mas errática – no se cual es la clave, no se a quien llamar, no se que hago aquí, ¡ni siquiera se quien soy! – estaba entrando en pánico, tenía lagrimas en los ojos y en cada frase que decía iba elevando la voz hasta que terminó gritando histérica mientras lanzaba el celular contra el piso, para luego llevarse las manos a la cara.

Me preocupe al escucharla decir todo eso y verla de esa manera, llamé de inmediato a mi padre, regrese al lado de Bella y la abracé para intentar calmarla ya que no paraba de llorar. Sus manos se aferraron a mi camisa, mientras yo pasaba mi mano por su espalda.

Cuando mi padre llegó, le conté todo lo ocurrido me pidió que saliera de la habitación, mientras la revisaba. En el pasillo me encontré con Alice, que venía llegando.

- Hola Edward ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien Alice.

- ¿Cómo sigue Bella?

- Acaba de despertar…

- ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué estamos aquí y no junto a ella? – dijo dirigiéndose a la habitación, pero yo se lo impedí.

- Papá la está revisando, al parecer no recuerda nada.

- ¿A que te refieres con que no recuerda nada? ¿Qué es lo que no recuerda?

- No lo se, eso es lo que papá está intentando averiguar, lo único que se es que no se acuerda de mi.

Los ojos de Alice se agrandaron, no se si por la noticia que acababa de darle o por la expresión que debía tener en mi cara. Lo próximo que sentí fueron los brazos de mi hermana rodeándome por la cintura a la vez que apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Tranquilo Edward, todo va estar bien – su voz sonaba tan convincente que quise creerle.

Luego de hacerle varias preguntas y una serie de exámenes, los médicos llegaron a la conclusión que debido al golpe, Bella estaba sufriendo de amnesia temporal, sin embargo los estudios también arrojaron que físicamente no tenía ningún problema que le causara la amnesia, así que, según las palabras de mi padre: – La amnesia puede ser ocasionada por algún episodio traumático el cual ella quiera olvidar – que le pudo haber pasado para que prácticamente quiera olvidar toda su vida, porque ni siquiera se acordaba de nosotros, ¿sería algo que ocurrió la noche del accidente? ¿Por eso estaba así esa noche? No tenía manera de saberlo, ni siquiera sabíamos con quien comunicarnos. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que no abandonaría a Bella porque a pesar de todo la seguía amando como siempre.

**POV BELLA**

A estas alturas ya no estoy muy segura de cómo sentirme, desde que desperté me he sentido como en una montaña rusa, primero me sentía confundida por no saber donde estaba, luego me sentí asustada por no recordar nada de mi vida.

Luego de que despertara en el hospital me realizaron varios exámenes y me dijeron que físicamente estaba bien, que la amnesia era provocada por algo mental, que ellos no podían hacer nada y que cuando mi cerebro estuviera preparado recordaría todo.

Me encontraba todavía en el hospital, estaba sentada en la cama de la habitación ya me habían dado de alta, lo cual me tenia un poco preocupada porque no sabia que iba hacer, no recordaba nada no sabia a donde iría.

- Buenos días Bella, ¿cómo te sientes este día? - una chica con pelo negro y corto, que había venido a verme prácticamente todos estos días entró a la habitación.

- Hola... - me quede callada porque la verdad no recordaba su nombre.

- Tranquila, mi nombre es Alice. - me dijo con una sonrisa. Me daba pena con ella porque ya olvide cuantas veces me ha recordado su nombre desde que desperté.

- Disculpa Alice, estoy bien y tu?

- No te preocupes, yo estoy muy bien, vinimos a buscarte para llevarte a casa.

No pude responder porque fui interrumpida por otra voz.

- Bella! Bellita! - era él de nuevo, tenerlo cerca me daba un poco de miedo, y ni siquiera me acordaba de su nombre, busque con la mirada a Alice para que me ayudara.

- Su nombre es Emmett – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias – me gire cuando escuche la puerta abrirse y me encontré con un gran cuerpo viniendo hacia mi. Me tomó entre sus brazos y me alzó en el aire mientras me abrazaba fuertemente. Iba a decirle que no podía respirar, cuando otra voz se me adelantó.

- Bájala Emmett, que no la deja respirar. - Emmett me bajó mientras en su cara se formaba una sonrisa. Cuando me bajo me quedé de pie junto a Alice,

- Él es...

- Edward. - termine yo por ella.

- Hola Bella, ¿ya esas lista para irnos? - dijo acercándose a mi.

- Si... - por alguna extraña razón, cuando estaba cerca suyo, mi cerebro no conectaba bien con mi boca, por lo que las palabras no salían correctamente y no podía elaborar ingeniosas frases para responderle.

Cuando me dieron de alta, en ese momento realmente me preocupe, porque si no recordaba nada a donde podría ir, sin embargo Edward fue muy lindo conmigo al permitir que me quedara en su casa el tiempo que fuera necesario, me entere que vivía con sus padres y cuando estuve a punto de replicarle ya que pensaba que tal vez sus padres no estarían contentos con que él llevara a una desconocida hasta su casa y mucho menos si iba a quedar Dios sabe cuanto tiempo. Pero él me contradijo diciendo que estarían muy felices de tenerme en su casa.

Al llegar a su casa su madre me recibió con un fraternal abrazo.

- Bienvenida hija, siéntete como en tu casa. - me dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

Y con ese abrazo y esa sonrisa un calor recorrió mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir como si realmente estuviera llegando a casa.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo chicas, ¿cómo están? les cuento que no había actualizado porque estaba escribiendo un oneshot que esta participando en <strong>Lemmonada Express<strong>. Se llama: **"Tarde de futbol y deseo" **a quienes no lo hayan leído las invito hacerlo y si les gusta y tienen un tiempito, les pido que voten por mi en: **http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 3388367/** (todo juntito) es la primera vez que participo en un contest y estoy muy emocionada por ello.

Ahora hablando un poco del capi, ¿qué les pareció? Como se podrán dar cuenta Bella no recuerda a Edward :'( ¿ahora que creen que pase? ¿Y Jacob? Porfa díganme, no tienen idea de cuanto me agrada leer sus suposiciones, y en algunos casos me hacen pensar sobre lo que viene luego.

Como siempre le doy las gracias a todas aquellas que me han dejado sus comentarios y a quienes han agregado la historia a favoritos y alertas. Me alegran el día cada vez que veo una notificación de ustedes.

Nos leemos prontito... Besos...

**Atte. Neska Cullen -Ѽ-**


	6. Capitulo 06

****Olvidar para recordar ****

*** Disclaimer ***

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de la gran S. Meyer – pero la historia me pertenece, así que queda prohibida su copia parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.**

* * *

><p><strong>* Sumary *<strong>

** "No recuerdo absolutamente nada, todo en mi pasado es borroso y no puedo identificar nada... Lo más lejano que recuerdo es ese par de ojos verdes que fue lo primero que vi cuando desperté."**

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA<strong>

Han pasado 2 días desde que llegué a vivir a la casa de los Cullen, lo único bueno que me ha traído esta amnesia es haber conocido a Edward y a su familia, supuestamente nos conocíamos hace algunos años, pero para mi era como ir conociendo cosas nuevas sobre Edward día tras día.

Cuando conocía a la hermana de Edward, Alice, me asusté un poco porque parecía un torbellino, hablando rápidamente, sin esperar respuestas de mi parte, sobre que debíamos ir de compras, recuperar el tiempo perdido y no se cuantas cosas mas, pero eso fue nada comparado con su hermano, quien si me asustó de verdad. La primera vez que lo vi acercándose a mi, fue como esperar el ataque de un oso de casi dos metros de altura, luego de recibir un gran abrazo de su parte que me estaba dejando si respiración, descubrí que es muy simpático y que esa era su particular forma de demostrar su afecto. Por otra parte, la madre de Edward ha sido muy cariñosa conmigo desde que llegué a su casa.

Edward me ha contado que su familia me trata así porque me conocían desde antes, y comienzo a creer que tiene razón, porque no creo posible que esta familia se comporte así de atenta y afectuosa con cualquier desconocido. Aunque con lo buenas personas que a mi parecer son, creo que podría ser una total desconocida e igual me recibirían de la misma forma. Lo que me confunde es que todos mencionan que en el pasado nos llevábamos muy bien pero que ellos tuvieron que irse del pueblo donde vivíamos, cuando intento averiguar algo mas, me dicen que no es conveniente y que mi cerebro no debe ser abarrotado con tanta información, que cuando esté listo lo recordaré todo.

Los primeros días los Cullen tuvieron mucha paciencia conmigo en cosas sencillas como sus nombres y en como ubicarme en su casa, varias veces me perdí cuando buscaba una habitación y terminaba entrando a otra, pero no era mi culpa que su casa fuera tan grande.

Luego de ser torturada por Alice yendo de compras durante dos días seguidos, en los que a pesar de mis intentos por negarme, se empeñó en comprarme prácticamente un armario completo, pude compartir un poco mas con la familia de Edward y conocerlas un poco mejor.

Me entere que Carlisle es médico, aunque eso ya lo sabia porque él fue quien me atendió en el hospital, lo que no sabía es que también era su director. Por otra parte, Esme es diseñadora de interiores, Emmett también era médico al igual que Carlisle, Alice estaba recién graduada de diseñadora de modas, creo que de ahí venía su adicción por las compras, y por ultimo Edward es arquitecto.

Ya llevaba varios días en esta gigantesca casa y me sentí orgullosa de mi misma cuando logre llegar hasta la cocina, donde se encontraba Esme, sin ayuda de nadie, entré y ella me recibió con una sonrisa maternal.

- Buenos días cielo, ¿como dormiste?

- Muy bien Esme, gracias. ¿Dónde están todos?

- Carlisle y Emmett ya salieron para el hospital, Alice sigue dormida y Edward está en el estudio - cada vez que escuchaba su nombre mi corazón se saltaba un latido, y al parecer Esme lo notó - y podrás ir con él luego que desayunar - dijo colocando la comida en el mesón frente a mi con una sonrisa cómplice, lo cual ocasionó que yo me sonrojara y ella soltara una risita por mi reacción.

Terminé de comer en silencio para luego dirigirme al estudio, creo que fue el primer lugar del cual me aprendí el camino luego de llegar un día por accidente mientras buscaba otra de las tantas habitaciones que tiene la casa. Toqué las puertas del estudio de Edward.

- ¡Adelante! - se escuchó su voz desde adentro.

Tomé la manija de la puerta, lo giré y entré. Me encantaba este estudio, hacia cada parte que se mirara había algo relacionado con el arte ya fuera una maqueta, una pintura o incluso un maniquí con telas encima. En la casa existían dos estudios uno de ellos era de Emmett y Carlisle, estaba lleno de libros y cosas relacionadas con medicina y por ambos ser médicos lo compartían, por otra parte esta habitación era un poco mas grande ya que estaba dividida en tres partes, este estudio era compartido por Esme, Alice y Edward, al cual por cierto no veía por ninguna parte.

- ¿Edward?

- Aquí estoy – dijo de regreso.

- Se que estas aquí, el detalle es donde.

- Acá – dijo levantando una mano por sobre una gran maqueta que contenía la forma de varios edificios.

- Ahh ya te vi – mientras me acercaba me fije mas en la maqueta – Wao Edward, que hermosa está ¿Qué es? ¿O que va a ser?

- Bueno si la aprueban será el próximo gran centro comercial de la zona.

- Estoy segura que lo van a aprobar.

- ¿De verdad te gusta? Siento que le hace falta algo.

- Me encanta, pero ¿no se supone que estás de vacaciones y deberías estar descansando? – dije con los brazos cruzados en mi pecho. Él me miro con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Sabes que no puedo estar quieto, por algo llevaba dos años sin tomar vacaciones, y si no fuera por ti ahorita estuviera metido de cabeza en la oficina – esas palabras me hicieron sentir un poco mal, por lo que baje la mirada y deje caer mis brazos a mis costados.

- Lo siento, no debiste haberte molestado por mi – creo que fue el tono de mi voz lo que hizo que Edward reaccionara.

- No Bella, no quise decir eso – dijo acercándose a mi y tomando mis brazos – no quise que sonara como un reproche, lo siento – tomó mi mentón y lo elevó para que lo viera fijamente – tu no eres una molestia para mi y nunca lo serás, ¿entendiste? – nuestras caras estaban muy cerca y su mirada fija en la mía, y lo único que pude hacer fue creerle.

- Está bien Edward, tranquilo – le dije con una sonrisa la cual él correspondió.

- Me alegra que me creas – me dio un beso en la frente, para luego estrecharme entre sus brazos, yo le correspondí el abrazo, se sentía tan bien, me sentía tan bien, me sentía segura estando entre sus brazos – ¿y ahora que quieres que hagamos?

- No te preocupes puedes seguir tranquilo haciendo tu proyecto – comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

- No señorita, necesito redimirme por lo que dije y por eso hoy haremos lo que tu quieras, además ya te dije que siento que le falta algo y tal vez necesito un poco de inspiración – dijo tocando mi nariz de forma juguetona con su dedo índice y con su sonrisa torcida, la cual era mi favorita, en los labios.

- Bueno, entonces ¿qué te parece si salimos a pasear por el jardín?

- Me parece muy bien, pero además le pediré a mamá que prepare una canasta y así podremos hacer un picnic, pero que Emmett no se enteré, porque luego se anota y nos deja sin comida.

No pude evitar echarme a reír, a pesar de que sabía que era cierto, Emmett era capaz de comer más que un equipo de basket completo. Bajamos por las escaleras secundarias que dan hasta la cocina, ya que ahí era a donde nos dirigimos

- Mamá, Bella y yo vamos hacer un picnic, me preguntaba ¿si podrías prepararnos una cesta con comida?

Por poco suelto la carcajada cuando vi a Edward ponerle ojitos de niño bueno a Esme para convencerla.

- Claro que si mi amor –dijo, con una dulce sonrisa mientras pasaba la mano por la mejilla de Edward.

- Gracias mamá y ¿Emmett? – Edward tomó una manzana del tazón de frutas que estaba en la mesa, la pico en dos partes y me ofreció una a mi. La cual acepté

- Gracias – dije con una sonrisa, la cual me regreso.

- Acaba de llegar del hospital y está en la sala con Heidi.

- Ay no, eso quiere decir que…

- Eso quiere decir que Victoria está aquí – dijo Esme, tenía una sonrisa de maldad cuando se giró a ver la expresión en la cara de su hijo, que era como de ¿preocupación? ¿Miedo? Pero ¿miedo de qué? ¿Y quien se supone que era la tal Victoria?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Chicas! ¿Cómo les ha ido? ¿Qué me cuentan?<strong>

**Bueno, yo les cuento que los dos concursos en los que estaba participando ya terminaron, en el contest de Lemonada Express no gané :'( pero estoy feliz de haber participado y estoy pensando en escribir por lo menos un segundo capitulo de esa historia, ¿ustedes que opinan? (si no lo han leído las invito ha hacerlo y déjenme sus opiniones al respecto, se llama "Tarde de futbol y deseo")**

**Por otra parte, en los "FanFiction Twilight Hispanoamerica Awards" gané tres de las cuatro categorías en que estaba nominada… estoy muy feliz por eso… XD**

**Bueno ahora centrémonos, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Pudimos conocer un poco como se ha sentido Bella desde que llegó a la casa con lo Cullen. Y un acercamiento entre nuestros protagonista, Edward por poco mete la pata, pero logró salir ileso, XD ¿es que quien no lo perdonaría? Y lo mas importante, ¿Quién creen que sea Victoria y por qué Edward reaccionó así?**

**Espero con ansias sus suposiciones, ya saben que me encantan. Como siempre le doy las gracias a todas aquellas que me han dejado sus comentarios y a quienes han agregado la historia a favoritos y alertas. Me alegran el día cada vez que veo alguna notificación de ustedes.**

**Nos leemos pronto… Besitos… **

**Atte. Neska Cullen. **-Ѽ-****


	7. Capitulo 07

****Olvidar para recordar ****

*** Disclaimer ***

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de la gran S. Meyer – pero la historia me pertenece, así que queda prohibida su copia parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.**

*** Sumary ***

** "No recuerdo absolutamente nada, todo en mi pasado es borroso y no puedo identificar nada... Lo más lejano que recuerdo es ese par de ojos verdes que fue lo primero que vi cuando desperté."**

* * *

><p><strong>En el capitulo anterior…<strong>

_- Gracias mamá y ¿Emmett? – Edward tomó una manzana del tazón de frutas que estaba en la mesa, la picó en dos partes y me ofreció una a mi. La cual acepté_

_- Gracias – dije con una sonrisa, la cual me regreso._

_- Acaba de llegar del hospital y está en la sala con Heidi._

_- Ay no, eso quiere decir que…_

_- Eso quiere decir que Victoria está aquí – dijo Esme, tenía una sonrisa de maldad cuando se giró a ver la expresión en la cara de su hijo, que era como de ¿preocupación? ¿Miedo? Pero ¿miedo de qué? ¿Y quien se supone que era la tal Victoria?_

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA<strong>

Edward se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano antes de hablar.

- Bella, tenemos que salir de aquí antes que… - su frase quedó interrumpida por otra voz proveniente de la puerta de la cocina que se estaba abriendo lentamente.

- Sra. Esme ¿Dónde está…? Edward, querido te estaba buscando – una mujer muy hermosa, alta, de tez blanca y cabello rojo hizo su aparición en la cocina, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio a Edward, sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta que su mano tenia sujeta la mía, su mirada cambio a una de ira.

-Hola Victoria ¿cómo estas? – dijo Edward con voz cansada.

- Bien Eddie, ¿quien es ella? – su pregunta me hizo entender que se trataba de una mujer directa. Quise quitar mi mano de la de Edward, pero él me lo impidió.

- Ella es Bella, una amiga de la familia – algo en mi interior dolió cuando lo escuché presentarme de esa manera y observar la sonrisa triunfal en la cara de Victoria.

- Bueno Eddie, ¿que te parece si dejas a esta niñita con la Sra. Esme, mientras tu y yo vamos a dar un paseo por el jardín? y así nos ponemos de acuerdo acerca del baile del hospital, nuestros trajes deben combinar perfectamente y...

- Victoria, sabes que odio que me digas Eddie – la interrumpió, ante la cara de asombro de Victoria, la cual seguramente se debía al frío tono que tenia la voz de Edward - te voy a decir dos cosas, así que escúchame bien, yo no voy a ir contigo al baile del hospital y te prohíbo que trates así a Bella, ella es alguien muy especial para mi - dijo mientras le daba un apretón a mi mano – y no te permito que la trates de esa manera en mi presencia – sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón se saltara un latido y que en mi cara se instalara una sonrisa tonta. Caso contrario era la cara de Victoria, la cual ahora reflejaba molestia – ¿te quedo claro? Vamos Bella. – dijo halando mi mano para levantarme de la silla, y llevándome hasta la puerta de la cocina, para salir al jardín trasero de la casa, todo esto ante la mirada atónita de Victoria y sin esperar respuesta de su parte.

Edward se sentó en una de las bancas del jardín, apretando entre sus dedos el puente de su nariz.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Edward? – pregunté suavemente a la vez que me sentaba a su lado.

- Si Bella, discúlpame por lo que pasó ahí adentro, incluso arruiné nuestro picnic – dijo todavía con los ojos cerrados.

- No te preocupes por eso, ahora solo me importa saber si realmente estas bien. – Abrió sus ojos antes de sonreír levemente y responderme.

- Estoy bien Bella, es solo que la actitud de Victoria me molestó.

- Edward, ¿quien es esa mujer? – era una pregunta cuya respuesta me preocupaba, pero necesitaba saberlo.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación antes de comenzar hablar de nuevo.

- Victoria trabaja en el hospital desde hace algunos meses, es amiga de Heidi, la novia de Emmett, desde que la conocí se ha mostrado muy atenta conmigo, tal vez demasiado para mi gusto, ha llegado al punto de que cada vez que Emmett y Heidi terminan un turno y deciden venir a la casa, ella se viene con ellos para "visitarnos" – hizo las comillas en el aire con sus dedos – es muy insistente y tal parece que no entiende lo que un no significa. Siempre he intentado mantenerla alejada de mi, tal vez no he sido lo suficientemente directo – parecía que estaba reflexionando para si mismo.

- Tal vez le haya quedado claro con todo lo que le dijiste hoy, – no podría creer que existiera alguien que no tuviera el suficiente respeto por si misma como para seguir intentándolo luego de todo lo que le dijo Edward – ¿Y a que se refería con eso del baile?

- Se trata de un baile de beneficencia que mis padres organizan cada año en el hospital. No entiendo por que se le metió en la cabeza la loca idea de que íbamos a ir juntos a ese baile. – esa explicación me hizo sentir un poco mas tranquila, la verdad no me costaba nada creer que cualquier mujer estuviera detrás de Edward – mas bien yo pensaba invitar a otra persona al baile, solo espero que Victoria no lo haya arruinado.

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunté confundida, Edward tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me miraba fijamente a los ojos

- Bella, ¿me harías el honor de asistir al baile conmigo?

- ¿Yo?

- Si, tu. No veo a otra Bella por aquí y aunque así fuera no me gustaría ir con otra persona que no fueras tú. – su risa me hizo salir de mi asombro. - entonces ¿que me dices?

- Si, me encantaría ir contigo. – su sonrisa se ensancho al igual que la mía.

- Gracias – dijo, antes de llevar mi mano hasta sus labios y darle un suave beso. Creo que en ese momento estuve a punto de dejar de respirar.

**Rosalie POV**

Era miércoles y me encontraba en mi escritorio poniéndome al corriente de todo lo que había ocurrido en la oficina, un virus me invadió el fin de semana y tuve que pedir reposo por dos días, odiaba perder días en el trabajo porque cuando regresaba todo se multiplicaba. Estaba en la computadora terminando de revisar unas dispositivas para la próxima presentación cuando tocaron a mi puerta.

- Adelante.

- Buen día Rose, ¿cómo te ha ido? – se trataba de Kate, una de las accionista de la empresa, ya que era una de las hermanas de Tanya, la tercera hermana, Irina, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo viajando mientras sus hermanas se encargaban de la empresa. Me gire para responderle.

- Buen día Kate, muy bien, ya me siento mucho mejor, gracias.

- Me alegro. Venía a preguntarte si sabias algo de Bella.

- ¿De Bella? - mi seño se frunció – debería estar en su oficina, ¿no? – ahora que lo pensaba no hablaba con Bella desde el viernes en la noche.

- No Rose, Bella no ha venido esta semana a trabajar y no sabemos nada de ella.

- ¿Que? – realmente me preocupe, Bella no era de las personas que desaparecían sin avisar – ¿Pero la han llamado?

- Si, la hemos llamado a su celular y a su casa y nada. En ninguno de los dos contesta. Nos tiene realmente preocupados. Nadie sabe nada de ella y tú eras nuestra última esperanza.

- Hay que buscarla, le pudo haber pasado algo, veré que puedo hacer.

- De acuerdo, todos en la oficina estamos al pendiente – dijo con una leve sonrisa antes de salir de mi oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Levanté mi teléfono y busque el número de su casa, luego de varios repiques salio la contestadota.

- Bella, soy Rosalie. Bella si estas ahí por favor responde, hoy me reincorpore a la oficina y me entero que estas desaparecida, Bella me tienes muy preocupada, por favor responde.

Luego la llame a su celular y fue la misma historia. Decidí que tal vez Jacob sabría algo, en algún momento Bella me dio su número de teléfono, pero donde lo habré puesto. Busque por todo el escritorio entre la cantidad de papeles que tenia sobre él, hasta que lo encontré en una de las gavetas. Marqué su número y esperé que contestara, rogando que todavía tuviera este número y que supiera algo de ella.

- Jacob Black, buenos días – era él.

- Jacob, soy Rosalie, amiga de Bella.

- Eh si, ¿en que puedo ayudarte? – su voz sonó confundida y hasta temblorosa.

- Jacob, necesito saber si sabes algo de Bella, no ha venido a trabajar y no sabemos nada de ella desde el viernes en la noche.

- Lo siento, pero no se nada de ella.

- Pero lo ultimo que supe de ella el viernes en la noche es que se dirigía a tu oficina a buscarte.

- Ya te dije que no se nada. Y si me disculpas en este momento tengo que asistir a una reunión y tengo que colgar. Adiós. – Colgó la llamada antes de dejarme contestar.

Me quede un momento con la mirada fija en el teléfono por la impresión. Bella me había dicho que era un hombre frío y de pocas palabras, pero esto era importante, su novia llevaba días desaparecida y a él parecía no importarle. Había algo que no me gustaba con este tipo.

Pero ahora lo más importante era Bella, necesitaba saber donde estaba, saber si le había pasado algo. Me sentía tan mal, como podía llamarme su amiga si llevaba varios días desaparecida y yo sin enterarme, que clase de amiga era si en todos estos días ni siquiera le había enviado un mensaje para ver como estaba. Mis ojos se llenaron con futuras lágrimas y llevé mis manos a mi cara.

- Dios por favor, que Bella esté bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Chicas… <strong>

**Perdón por la tardanza.! Es que estaba finalizando semestre y bla bla bla… bueno, ya muchas de ustedes saben como es eso…**

**Pero estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capi en el cual queda al descubierto quien es Victoria y tambien vemos un poco como transcurre lo otra vida de Bella sin ella. Pobre Rose… y Jake, Argg… **

**Ahora que creen que pase… ¿creen que Victoria se va a quedar tranquila luego de esto? ¿Y el baile?**

**Espero con ansias sus suposiciones, ya saben que me encantan. Como siempre le doy las gracias a todas aquellas que me han dejado sus comentarios y a quienes han agregado la historia a favoritos y alertas. Me alegran el día cada vez que veo alguna notificación de ustedes.**

**Nos leemos pronto… Besitos… **

**Atte. Neska Cullen. **-Ѽ-****


	8. Capitulo 08

***** Olvidar para recordar *****

******* Disclaimer *******

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de la gran S. Meyer – pero la historia me pertenece, así que queda prohibida su copia parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>*<strong>**Sumary*******

** "No recuerdo absolutamente nada, todo en mi pasado es borroso y no puedo identificar nada... Lo más lejano que recuerdo es ese par de ojos verdes que fue lo primero que vi cuando desperté." Rated: M por posibles futuros lemons**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ******N/A: Hola chicas, **les dejo este nuevo capitulo, realmente espero que les guste. Nos leemos abajo...**

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA<strong>

Todavía no podía quitar la tonta sonrisa de mi cara, Edward quería que yo fuera con él al baile, había rechazado a Victoria por mí y me había defendido de ella.

Mi mano seguía entre las suyas, me quede viéndolas fijamente por un momento, cuando levante la mirada a la cara de Edward, el me estaba viendo con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, separó una de sus manos de las mías, y quería protestar por ellos, pero su mano fue directo hasta mi rostro

- Te sigues sonrojando al igual que hace años – dijo, mientras su pulgar acariciaba mi mejilla, yo intente bajar la mirada por vergüenza, pero él lo impidió – No Bella, no me impidas ver tu rostro, ya fueron tantos años sin ti, que ahora lo que deseo es verte cada instante.

Su dedo seguía acariciando mi mejilla, mientras se iba acercando lentamente a mí, ¿iba a besarme? ¿Quería que me besara? Si, claro que quería que me besara, sentir sus labios junto a los míos. Solo nos separaban pocos centímetros, podía sentir su respiración en mi cara. Edward me iba a besar.

- Bellaaaa.! – me gire sorprendida para ver quien había gritado mi nombre.

Alice se acercaba corriendo hasta donde estábamos sentados Edward y yo. Me pareció escuchar una mala palabra proveniente de Edward, pero no me dio tiempo de girarme para asegúrame de lo que había dicho, porque ya Alice estaba con nosotros.

- Bella, ¿estás bien? – me preguntó mientras me revisaba. Y yo la miraba como si estuviera loca

- Mmm...… Si Alice, estoy bien, ¿Por qué?

- ¿Esa arpía no te hizo nada? Dime la verdad Bella, porque si no en este mismo momento voy y le arranco cada uno de sus cabellos rojos. – Ahí comprendí porque todo su drama, se refería a Victoria, seguramente se enteró de lo que había pasado.

- Tranquila Alice, estoy bien. Digamos que Edward me defendió de Victoria – Le dije con una sonrisa, girándome para ver a Edward, aunque ya él no tenía esa sonrisa de hace un rato, tenía la mirada perdida y con su mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Podía notar que se encontraba un poco molesto, pero ¿por qué?

- Muy bien Edward, que buen que la defendiste. Quien se cree esa mujer para tratar mal a Bella.

- Tienes razón Alice. Bueno, las dejo – dijo Edward levantándose – tengo que terminar algunas cosas del trabajo. Nos vemos mas tarde – levemente pude ver como me mostraba una sonrisa antes de irse y yo solo pude regresársela, por mi cabeza pasaban muchos escenarios, mientras lo veía alejarse, que hubiese pasado si Alice no hubiera llegado, ¿me habría besado o se habría arrepentido en el último momento diciendo que eso no debía pasar?

- Edward si es raro – dijo Alice mientras también se le quedaba viendo. – Pero bueno, Bella – Dijo ahora girándose hacia mi – prepárate.

- ¿Para que Alice? – mi cara de confusión la hizo reír.

- Porque hoy vamos de compras – comenzó a saltar mientras lo decía. Y algo dentro de mí me decía que debía preocuparme. – Vamos a buscarte mucha ropa bonita.

- ¿Qué? Alice, no es necesario.

- Claro que si Bella, vamos que se nos hace tarde – Tomó mi mano y prácticamente me arrastró hasta la casa, sin prestar atención a lo que yo le decía.

Entramos a la casa y Esme que estaba sentada en la barra de la cocina nos llamó

- ¿Hija a donde llevas a Bella tan rápido?

- Vamos de compras mami – Alice le ofreció una sonrisa muy inocente a su madre. Este se notó un poco asombrada y hasta preocupada.

- Ah, que bueno hija. Que les vaya bien cuídense – dijo para llevar de nuevo la mirada a la revista que tenia en las manos.

Alice y yo subimos hasta su habitación para cambiarnos y salir de compras, yo estaba un poco más animada de mí salida de Alice.

- Hoy nos vamos a divertir mucho Bella – dijo Alice con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras nos subíamos al coche, tal vez no fuera tan malo después de todo.

Oh Dios. Esto era peor de lo que pensé, Alice no se cansaba nunca. Llevábamos más de 5 horas caminando y probándome ropa por todo el centro comercial. Solo habíamos hecho una parada de 20 minutos para comer algo. Ya no aguantaba mis pies, quería regresar a casa, mientras ella estaba tan fresca y con tanta energía como cuando llegamos.

- Alice, podemos regresar a casa por favor. Ya no necesitamos comprar mas nada.

- Está bien Bella, vamos a casa. Pero no es porque crea que no necesitas mas nada. Solo por que se te nota que estas un poco cansada y Edward me dijo que no te estresara mucho.

Edward, una sonrisa tonta se formó en mi cara al escuchar su nombre. Había estado tan ocupada corriendo de un lado a otro detrás de Alice toda la tarde, que ni siquiera había tenido chance de pensar en él. Fuimos hasta el estacionamiento y colocamos las bolsas en la maleta del coche. En ese momento regresaron a mi cabeza los recuerdos de lo que hoy había pasado con Edward, o mejor dicho, lo que casi pasó si no fuera porque Alice apareció en el jardín. Alice, me había dicho que éramos muy buenas amigas hace algunos años, y yo necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

- Alice, tengo algo que contarte – dije cuando nos subimos al coche.

- Dime Bella – dijo con una sonrisa, antes de abrochar su cinturón y encender el auto.

- Bueno, hoy luego de que Edward me defendiera de Victoria – creí escuchar un gruñido de parte de Alice, pero como iba viendo mis manos no podía estar segura de que lo había hecho, así que decidí seguir hablando. – Edward me estuvo contando del baile de beneficencia que harán en el hospital dentro de unos días y que Victoria creía que iban a ir juntos.

- Ja, ya desearía ella ir con Edward a ese baile o a cualquier parte, desde que esa mujer llegó al hospital cree que tiene una relación con Edward, al comienzo él trató de ser muy amable con ella, pero ella no lo entiende. Y por lo que me dijo mamá hoy Edward no fue muy sutil al decirle que no iban juntos a ese baile. Algo me dice que ese cambio de humor con ella fue porque Victoria se metió contigo Bella. – pude ver una sonrisa en su cara, cuando giro a verme levemente, como dando su aprobación, o algo así – Y que esa mujer agradezca que ya se había ido de la casa cuando mi mamá me contó lo que había pasado. Porque si no la hubiese tomado de su melena roja, y la hubiese sacado de la casa, en ese momento me quede pensando si Alice sería capaz de hacer una cosa así, Victoria era mas alta que yo, fácilmente le llevaría más de 30 centímetros a Alice – Pero disculpa Bella, te interrumpí. ¿Que mas querías contarme? – me dijo con una nueva sonrisa en su cara, yo respire hondo para seguir hablando.

- Bueno, es que luego de que Edward y yo salimos al jardín, él se disculpó por lo que había pasado y me invitó a ir al baile con él.

- ¿En serio Bella? – podía entender su sorpresa, Edward quería ir al baile conmigo en lugar de Victoria, incluso yo seguía un poco sorprendida por eso. En ese momento estábamos llegando a la casa. Alice apagó el auto y se giró hacia mi, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro - ¿al fin se atrevió a pedírtelo?

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con al fin? – ella se puso un poco tensa.

- Oh nada, pero dime ¿que le respondiste Bella?

- Le dije que si, Alice. – sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaban un poco y no sabia el porque.

- Ay que bueno Bella, ahora hay que preparar todo, comprarte el vestido perfecto para ese día – dijo mientras se avalanzaba sobre mi y me abrazaba. Me preocupé un poco cuando dijo compras, pero igual no podía quitar la sonrisa de mi cara. – ese día tiene que ser perfecto para ti Bella.

- Gracias Alice, ¿y tu también iras al baile, cierto?

- Por supuesto que iré Bella, aunque todavía no se con quien, no quiero ir de nuevo con Emmett, es divertido ir con él, pero te deja sola a mitad de fiesta por irse atrás de cualquier chica que le pasa por el frente.

Antes de poder responderle, escuché un ruido en la ventana al lado mío, me giré para ver y vi una figura alta y oscura detrás de mi ventana.

Pegué un grito, y Alice comenzó a reírse de la situación. Cuando pude enfocar un poco mas la vista, ayudada por las luces externas de la casa, me pude dar cuenta que se trataba de Emmett.

Emmett me abrió la puerta del coche y estuve a punto de decirle muchas cosas cuando salí del carro por haberme asustado, pero sus brazos fueron más rápidos y se envolvieron alrededor de mí, dejándome sin respiro.

- Emmett, no puedo respirar.

- Siempre la misma Bella. – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se separaba de mi. – Hola hermanita.

- Hola Emmett, ¿nos ayudas con las bolsas?

- Claro, ¿estabas torturando a Bella hoy? – cuando vio la cara de Alice, que lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos, se eche a reír y rectifico sus palabras – De compras quise decir.

Emmett llevo prácticamente casi todas las bolsas a la casa, luego cada quien se fue a su habitación, para darse un baño y cambiarse para bajar a comer con toda la familia. Me puse un pantalón de piyama de los que me compro Alice hoy, junto con una camisa de tiritas que hacia juego, me recogí el cabello y bajé.

Cuando llegué al comedor, ya Edward y Emmett estaban en el comedor, al parecer hoy les tocó a ellos poner la mesa. Podía escuchar a Esme y a Carlisle en la cocina. Salude a Edward y el me saludó con la misma sonrisa torcida de siempre y yo solo pude intentar devolvérsela.

Luego de unos minutos bajó Alice y se sentó a mi lado en la mesa. Luego, Carlisle y Esme salieron de la cocina con la comida y saludando a todos, Esme le preguntó a Alice como nos había ido en nuestra tarde de compras, ella le respondió que muy bien, pero que tendríamos que ir nuevamente dentro de unos días para comprar algunas cosas que nos había faltado, yo me imagine que se refería al vestido que usaría para la fiesta del hospital, lo cual me recordó que Edward no me había vuelto a mirar a los ojos en toda la noche, eso me asustó un poco, ¿estaría molesto conmigo por lo que pasó en el jardín? ¿Su invitación al baile seguiría en pie o habría cambiado de opinión? quise soltar un gemido de frustración, pero lo logre reprimir. De todos modos ahorita no podría hablar con él, seria luego. Para ese momento ya Esme había terminado de servir la comida.

Comimos entre risas y bromas de los chicos contra Alice, y preguntándome que me había hecho, si me sentía bien luego de esa tortura por la que me había hecho pasar hoy. Alice solo los veía entrecerrando los ojos y diciendo que si no se callaban los próximos serian ellos. Por las caras que pusieron, eso pareció asustarlos un poco. Pero luego se escucho la risa de Carlisle y comenzaron de nuevo las bromas entre ellos. Se sentía tan bien estar con esta familia, sentía que los conocía de toda la vida, ellos me hacían sentir en casa.

**POV JACOB**

Me quedé extrañado cuando recibí la llamada de Rosanny, Rosaldy, Rosali o como fuera que se llamara la amiguita de Bella, esa chica nunca me había simpatizado, siempre quería meterse en mi relación con Bella, ahora que lo pienso creo que yo tampoco le caía muy bien a ella, lo cual en realidad no me importaba. Pero ahora el punto es que ella tampoco ha sabido nada de Bella en varios días. Luego de lo que pasó el viernes en la oficina, intenté detenerla, pero no podía salir a la calle en las condiciones que estaba. Así que intente llamarla varias veces al celular, pero no me contestaba, luego de varias llamadas, el teléfono comenzó a sonar como apagado, así fue todo el fin de semana, el domingo en la tarde fui hasta su casa su casa, pero nadie salió. Debería llamarla ahora para ver si tengo suerte, lo hice pero el teléfono seguía apagado, la llamé a su casa y repicó hasta que salió la contestadota, le deje mensajes y nada.

Llegue a pensar que solo me estaba evitando, ahora esta chica me llama y me dice que no sabe nada de ella, entonces ¿Dónde está Bella? Espero que no haya hecho nada tonto, ni nada que pueda perjudicarme.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hola de nuevo chicas, se que muchos quieren acabar con mi vida, luego de haber estado tanto tiempo sin publicar. Lo siento mucho, tengan piedad conmigo por favor... Mi vida ha sido una locura, primero con los estudios, luego perdí la inspiración y cuando me dispuse a escribir de nuevo, tuve que leer algunas parte de las historias para no escribir ninguna locura. De verdad siento mucho esta tardanza. Y voy a intentar no tardar mucho con el próximo capítulo. **

**Quisiera agradecerles a todas esas personas que me han dejado sus comentarios, de verdad los aprecio mucho y tambien quiero agradecerles a quienes han agregado la historia a sus favoritos y a todas aquellas lectoras silenciosas... Gracias a Todas... Me alegran mucho el día cada vez que recibo una notificación de su parte.  
><strong>

**Me gustaria mucho saber que les pareció este capitulo y si no es mucho pedir que me dejaran un Reviews para saber que todavia estan conmigo.  
><strong>

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy... Ahora si me despido, de verdad espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Nos leemos pronto. Besitos**

**Atte. Neska Cullen ****-**


	9. Capitulo 09

****Olvidar para recordar ****

******* Disclaimer *******

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de la gran S. Meyer – pero la historia me pertenece, así que queda prohibida su copia parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>*<strong>**Sumary*******

** "No recuerdo absolutamente nada, todo en mi pasado es borroso y no puedo identificar nada... Lo más lejano que recuerdo es ese par de ojos verdes que fue lo primero que vi cuando desperté."**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 09<strong>

**POV BELLA**

Ya había amanecido, lo sabía por la suave luz que intentaba filtrarse por las cortinas de la ventana, llevaba un rato despierta con la mirada fija en el techo de la habitación, tratando de recordar ¿como fue que terminé aquí?, ¿que fue lo que pasó esa noche? Me habían dicho que esa noche tuve un accidente automovilístico, que casi choco con el auto de Edward, pero al esquivarlo choque contra un árbol, luego Edward me llevó al hospital y se quedó conmigo hasta que desperté, ¿Pero por qué lo hizo? ¿Se sentiría responsable por el accidente? Lo único que me han dicho es que me conocían desde hace unos años, pero yo no los recordaba, así como no recordaba nada desde hace unos días para acá, desde que abrí los ojos en ese hospital y me di cuenta que ese par de ojos verdes me estaban mirando fijamente.

Sentí tanta confusión en ese momento. Verlo y sentir que lo conocía, pero a la vez no saber quien era. Me dolió mucho ver la tristeza en su cara cuando le dije que no sabia quien era, pero en ese momento me sentía muy desconcertada, al no recordar nada. Me sentía muy agradecida con esta familia por recibirme tan amablemente en su casa, todos se habían portado muy bien conmigo.

Con todo este tipo de pensamientos en mi cabeza, fui hasta el baño para arreglarme y luego bajar a desayunar, cuando iba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la casa Edward apareció en mis pensamientos, anoche pensé que estaría molesto conmigo porque no me dijo nada durante la cena, claro, tampoco yo hable mucho durante la cena, pero esos pensamientos salieron de mi cabeza cuando me levanté del comedor para excusarme diciendo que estaba muy cansada y que me iría acostar.

Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras sentí que alguien venía tras de mi. Cuando giré pude ver a Edward a unos pocos pasos de mi.

****Flashbacks****

- Hola – me dijo con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

- Hola – le respondí intentando también darle una sonrisa y sin saber que mas decirle.

- ¿Cómo te fue con Alice hoy? – dijo acercándose un poco más a mí.

- Bien, digamos que Alice tiene mucha energía. – seguimos caminando hacia las habitaciones.

- Si, mucha energía – dijo. Y los dos soltamos una risa – muchas veces hemos intentado detenerla, pero nadie puede con ella. ¿Bella? – dijo esta vez con una voz un poco mas seria, deteniéndonos frente a la puerta de mi habitación.

- ¿Si Edward, qué pasa? – mis temores de que estuviera molesto conmigo regresaron en ese momento, ¿lo pensó mejor y ya no quería que fuera con él al baile?

- Bella, papá cree que deberías tomar unas terapias con el psicólogo del hospital.

- ¿Terapias? ¿Con un psicólogo? ¿Para qué? Edward, yo no estoy loca.

- No, por supuesto que no Bella, nadie está diciendo que estés loca. Carlisle solo cree que esto te podría ayudar a recordar las cosas más fácilmente. Si quieres yo te puedo acompañar. – dijo con una sonrisa.

- No lo se Edward. No se que responderte en este momento.

- Tranquila, no tienes que responderme ahorita – una sonrisa volvio asomarse en su cara. – puedes pensarlo y cuando tengas una respuesta me la dices.

- Está bien Edward – dije un poco mas tranquila, por no tener que darle una respuesta en ese momento.

- Bueno, creo que eso es todo. – acercó su cara lentamente a mi, y me dio un beso en la comisura de mis labios, para luego separarse de mi – Buenas noches Bella.

Yo estaba un poco aturdida entre su sonrisa torcida, que se estaba convirtiendo en mi favorita y el beso que me habia dado. Lo unico que pude hacer fue despedirme con sus mismas palabras.

- Buenas noches Edward. – me giré para entrar a mi cuarte, cerré la puerta tras de mi, y me quede recostada de ella durante un rato, mi corazón estaba saltando como loco en mi pecho. Luego de un rato me separe de la puerta y me arreglé para acostarme, estoy casi segura que esa noche dormí con una sonrisa en mi cara. Sin importarme que pasó antes de accidente y solo pensando en ese par de ojos verdes que me miraban fijamente.

****Fin del Flashbacks****

Pero esta mañana era otra historia, a pesar de que seguía feliz por el beso de Edward, en mi cabeza también estaban las dudas de saber quien era yo. Quien fui antes de ese accidente, incluso pude ser una mala persona, necesitaba saberlo, no podía formar una nueva vida sin saber cual es mi pasado.

Desayune en silencio en la cocina, era extraño que Esme no estuviera aquí, tal vez tuvo que salir por algo de su trabajo. Debe ser fascinante su trabajo, era decoradora de interiores.

Terminé de comer, lave las cosas que había ensuciado, no había mucho que hacer en la casa hoy, todos estaban trabajando, a excepción de Alice, que seguramente seguía durmiendo, así que decidí subir a mi habitación.

Me encontraba en mi habitación con mis brazos rodeando mis piernas y mi mentón en mis rodillas cuando tocaron a la puerta.

- Adelante.

- Hola Bella. Buenos días ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Alice con su voz cantarina asomando su cabeza por la puerta –

- Hola Alice, estoy bien ¿y tu? – intente que en mi cara apareciera una sonrisa

- Estoy bien. Pero ¿Qué te ocurre? – su voz cambio de tonalidad a una un poco mas preocupada, imagino que por la cara que debía tener, mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

- Edward me dijo que Carlisle quiere que vaya a ver al psicólogo del hospital.

- ¿A Jasper? – dijo levantándose de la cama como si tuviera un resorte.

- No se cual es su nombre Alice – Dije sin moverme de mi posición.

- Si tiene que ser él, Jasper es el mejor psicólogo del hospital. Papá y Edward no te dejarían en manos de ningún otro. – Parecía león enjaulado dando vueltas por toda la habitación y prácticamente hablando sola.

- ¿Que te pasa Alice?

- Bella, tienes que ir.

- Pero Alice…

- Y llevarme contigo.

- ¿Qué? Alice es una consulta médica, no me voy a escapar de la casa, ni a irme de vacaciones ¿Acaso el tal Jasper es tan malo que quieres que nos escapemos? – dije ahora un poco preocupada por su actitud.

- No seas tonta Bella. Jasper es el hombre mas guapo que existe en el mundo – dijo con una cara boba mientras se tiraba en la cama de nuevo

Entonces lo entendí todo, a Alice le gustaba el tal Jasper.

- Te gusta Jasper, ¿cierto?

- Si, es que quien no se enamoraría de él, cuando lo veas te darás cuenta que… - se quedó callada un momento como pensando en algo – te prohíbo que te enamores de él, Bella – me señalaba con un dedo de forma amenazadora

- Está bien. ¿Pero acaso no has intentado nada para acercarte a él?

- Si, una vez le hice creer a todos que me había vuelto loca para que me llevaran con él. Pero es tan bueno en lo que hace que en la segunda sesión se dio cuenta que todo fue una mentira, me dio mucha vergüenza, eso fue hace algunos años y después de ese día no he vuelto a saber nada de él, por lo menos no en persona.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso de "por lo menos no en persona"? – pregunté un poco confundida.

- Bueno, hace un tiempo estaba esperando a mi papá en su oficina y como tardaba mucho, me puse a revisar unos papeles que tenia sobre el escritorio, se trataba de algunos expedientes de los empleados entre los que se encontraba el de Jasper, en el encontré su correo electrónico y desde entonces hemos hablado algunas veces. Pero obviamente el no sabe que soy yo, creo que todavía me considera la niñita de papá que se hizo pasar por loca para conocerlo – dijo con voz triste, la acerque a mi para abrazarla.

- Tranquila Alice, lo he pensado mejor y si voy a ir a esas consultas y además tú me vas a acompañar.

- Gracias Bella aunque ahora que lo pienso no creo que sea buena idea que yo vaya. – en su voz no quedaba nada de la energía que había mostrado en un principio.

- Claro que vas a ir, porque ahora no eres la misma niña que se hizo pasar por loca para conocerlo, ahora eres una mujer segura de ti misma que le va a demostrar a ese tal Jasper de que es capaz y de lo que se esta perdiendo. – Su cara se iluminó

- Gracias Bella, de verdad, siempre fuiste y serás mi mejor amiga, te extrañe mucho – dijo abrazándome.

-Eh, bueno, no se que decirte. Pero me imagino que yo también te extrañe mucho. - dije devolviéndole el abrazo. – Ella se separó, riendo.

- Tranquila que con la ayuda de Jasper estoy segura que muy pronto recordaras todo, incluyendo lo genial que soy.

- Si seguro, duende.

- ¡Bella! – dijo con los ojos muy abiertos

- Lo siento Alice, no quise decir eso, no se de donde salio – me preocupó mucho que le hubiera molestado lo que dije, pero la sonrisa que tenía en la cara me desconcertó – ¿Alice?

- Bella así era como me decías antes cuando te molestaba.

- ¿En serio?

- Si – Dijo abrazándome de nuevo con más efusividad que antes – Definitivamente muy pronto recordaras todo

Deseaba que lo que Alice decía se hiciera realidad. Lo que mas quería era recordar todo. Aunque me preocupaba que cuando recobrara la memoria, recordaría algo que no me haría muy feliz.

El resto del día lo pasé con Alice, me enseño algunos de sus dibujos, algunos eran trajes que yo no seria capaz de llevar, pero otros eran un poco mas sencillos y bonitos.

En la tarde Edward regresó a la casa y pensé que lo mas correcto sería decirle la decisión que había tomado, antes que me arrepintiera.

- Hola Edward, ¿se puede? – dije asomando la cabeza al estudio, donde sabia que él estaba. Él levantó la mirada y me envió una sonrisa cuando me vio.

- Claro Bella, pasa – se levantó de la silla para acercarse a mí y darme un beso en la mejilla – ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

- Bien, estuve casi todo el día con Alice y ¿el tuyo?

- Muy bien, estamos a punto de cerrar un negocio para diseñar un centro comercial, pero ven, siéntate. – nos sentamos en un sillón a un lado del estudio.

- Que buena noticia – dije con una sonrisa – Edward, te quería preguntar como se llama el psicólogo con el que quieren que vaya – antes de aceptar quería confirmar que fuera el tal Jasper, porque estaba segura que si era algún otro Alice no me acompañaría.

- Es el Dr. Whitlock – ¡Rayos! Alice no me hacia dicho su apellido.

- Y… ¿cual es su nombre? – traté de sonar de lo mas natural posible, esperando que no se diera cuenta de mi interés.

- Jasper Whitlock – dijo con mirada confundida, debido a mi interés, creo que fracasé al intentar ser disimulada. Pero por lo menos ya estaba segura de qua se trataba de el Jasper de Alice, no pueden haber dos Jasper que sean psicólogos y que trabajen en el mismo hospital, ¿o si? – ¿por qué lo preguntas Bella?

- No, por nada en especial, es que decidí hacerles caso y asistir a las consultas con él. – En su cara apareció una enorme sonrisa. Al parecer se le había olvidado mi extraño interés de hace un momento.

- Eso esta muy bien Bella, me alegra mucho que aceptara, ya veras como eso ayudara a tu cabecita a recordar todo – dijo, a la vez que me tomaba de la mano y me daba un beso en la frente.

- Eso espero – de verdad estaba esperanzada con esas consultas, si el Dr. Jasper era tan bueno como Alice decía, tal vez me pueda ayudar a recordar mi pasado.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Chicas.! Cómo están.? Acá estoy con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y que me digan que tal les pareció...<strong>

**Como siempre gracias a todas aquella personas que leen mis historias, a las que me dejan sus comentarios: Tata XOXO, noe15, Andri, DreamingOfForeverAfter, nini18, Jacks, angels, kary,edieIlove, CARY, adrycullen, Sarah y anto prenezio, tambien a todas aquellas que han puesto mis historias entre sus favoritos y sus alertas. Y por supuesto tambien muchisimas gracias a todas esas lectoras silenciosas.**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, y que me den sus opiniones, que les parecio, que creen que pase ahora, como creen que le ira a Bella y Alice con su consulta y con Jasper, respectivamente XD me encanta leer sus comentarios...**

**Nos leemos pronto, Besitos...**

**Atte. Neska Cullen.**


End file.
